Annabeth
by soul61
Summary: A one-shot of The Son of Neptune of when Percy and Annabeth reunite. Please read and enjoy!


**And without further ado, I give you my one-shot of The Son of Neptune. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

ANNABETH

"Over there! No, not there! Over there!" Annabeth Chase had been having a long day. No, she grumbled to herself, she'd been having a long _year_. First off, her boyfriend disappeared to who knows where and then, as if that wasn't enough, she finds out he may possibly have no memories or recollections of her or anyone else. And that, she knew, was not good news at all. He was already a Seaweed Brain as it was; he definitely did not need a despicable queen of the gods stealing his memories. Annabeth didn't even want to think about what he was probably doing at the other camp. Inwardly, she cursed his good looks and irresistibly good sense of humor; Roman girls were probably all over him. Annabeth cringed in discomfort at the thought, and then scolded herself. _Do not think about him, _she thought. _Everything will__ work out, it always does._ Yet, she still couldn't shake off the feeling of dread at seeing Percy Jackson again.

Annabeth shook her head in frustration. She hated not knowing. She was so used to everything set in stone, knowing somewhat of what was going to happen and when. But this time, things were different. History was repeating itself in some ways, but in other ways, the Olympians were taking such a great gamble that even Zeus himself didn't know what the outcome of the second giant war had in store for the world. She sighed. _If only Percy were here. He'd know what to do._ As much as Annabeth hated to admit it, Percy was the leader of the camp. She was the strategist, the one who carried out the plan cleverly and effectively. But he was the one who came up with the plans, or at least some sort of basis that she could go off of. And now that he was gone...

All she had was this flying ship that Leo Valdez had whipped up within the last few months, and it really was her only hope of finding Percy. Without it, they'd never be able to locate the exclusive Roman camp, and, eventually, reach Greece to stop Gaea from "destroying the gods at their roots." But first they had to actually finish the ship before the summer solstice, which meant all hands on deck. And let's just say that not all of those hands were exactly helpful. Take the Stoll brothers for instance; Annabeth couldn't get them to follow anyone's instructions apart from hers, and even then they were a little reluctant. Like now.

"Right here?" Travis asked with a slight smirk on his mischievous face. He pointed at a spot about two feet away from him, which was clearly not where the bundle of wires needed to be. Annabeth sighed in frustration.

Bunker 9 was currently the busiest place at Camp Half-Blood, with all of the Hephaestus and Athena kids hammering and wiring the massive, gravity-defying ship. Everyone else was doing what they did best. The Demeter kids willed trees to bend away to form a clearing, making more room for the ship. The Aphrodite campers ran around every which way, helping out anybody in need, which, Annabeth noted, was a nice change. Piper McLean really had done the impossible by turning those self-centered kids around. And then there was the Hermes cabin. One thing was for sure with that group; they were doing what they did best. The good side to that is that they were excellent messengers and a great help when it came to delivering tools to the different workers. The bad side to that was that they didn't follow directions very clearly. When you told them to bring you a wrench, they'd bring you a screwdriver. When you told one of them to get Leo, they'd go and get Drew. And when you asked them politely to go away, they'd follow you around all day making annoying noises.

"You know what? Never mind! Go find Connor and do something that's not productive for the safety of the world!" Annabeth cried out. Travis looked down at his shoes guiltily.

"Sorry, Annabeth." He mumbled. Annabeth immediately felt sorry for her harsh words. It wasn't Travis's fault that Percy was gone, after all.

"No, it's fine." She sighed unhappily. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Now, could you please —"

"Annabeth!" Connor Stoll came crashing through the trees, dressed as though he were prepared for battle. And then he said two words that made Annabeth's heart skip a beat.

"Percy's back." He panted, out of breath. Everyone in Bunker 9 stopped what they were doing, and a hush fell over the campers. They all stared at Annabeth, waiting for her reaction. Even Annabeth didn't know how to react. Without thinking, she ran into the trees, away from Bunker 9 and towards the boy who could possibly make or break her heart.

She heard the footsteps of others behind her, also eager to see the hero of Olympus. Annabeth didn't stop. She didn't stop to say hello to Juniper, or to tend to the many scratches she had all over her face. She didn't even stop when she saw her long lost boyfriend; she sprinted right up to him and engulfed him in a bone-breaking hug.

Annabeth felt Percy go ridged in her arms and she stepped away cautiously and looked at his face. His expression probably mirrored hers. He looked torn between confusion and laughter.

"Do we know you?" An African American girl about Annabeth's height stepped out from behind Percy, scowling. Annabeth noted her closeness to Percy and scowled right back at her.

"You don't," she stated coldly. "But Percy here does." She looked away from the curly haired and back at Percy. He still looked like he was straining to think of how he knew her. His green eyes darted from Annabeth to the girl and back again. Then he stopped, as if realizing something for the first time.

"Annabeth?" His voice sounded wondrous, and he looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "Annabeth?" He repeated, louder. He stepped closer to her and peered into her eyes. Annabeth stood there, relishing the moment. The girl behind Percy looked hurt, and she turned away. Percy only had eyes for Annabeth however, and Annabeth for Percy.

"Where were you Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth smirked. Percy's face split into a grin.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me…_Wise Girl_." She smiled and went up and kissed him smack dab on the lips. Cheers erupted from the crowd of campers. Everyone crowded around Annabeth and Percy, clapping them on the back and welcoming Percy back home.

Annabeth remembered the girl and looked around. She was about a hundred yards away, sitting under the shade of a tall oak tree, with another boy Annabeth had never seen in her life. She broke away from the crowd and made her way over to the couple. As she got closer, she could see the girl's puffy red eyes. The boy glared at Annabeth.

"What do you want?"

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked, innocently. She didn't want to cause anymore unfriendly relationships. These two were clearly demigods from the Roman camp.

"I'm Frank. And she's Hazel." The boy was thicker than most, and had closely cropped hair, like Jason's, except darker. Hazel sniffed and scowled up at Annabeth.

"So, you and Percy, huh?" Her voice broke on the last note, but she held her composure.

"Yeah, I'm Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend." Annabeth added the last part in as a warning.

"Hazel? Frank?" Jason's voice rang out over the campers and he, Piper, Leo, and Percy ran over to where they were standing.

"Jason?" Frank and Hazel cried unanimously and stood up to greet their camp leader. Hazel still looked a little sad, and Percy grimaced guiltily.

Suddenly, Annabeth gasped and everyone looked at her. She gazed around at the seven of them and she knew.

Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and herself, Annabeth: the seven demigods of the Great Prophecy.

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
